fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saeko Rosei
Saeko Rosei is a 19-year-old Celestial Spirit mage of the guild Koma Inu. She is a friendly girl and aspires to become a strong mage. Appearance Saeko is a curvaceous young lady with a slim, hourglass figure. She is of average height and has a feminine build, with a pale and flawless complexion. She has long pink hair, with two tendrils framing her face and bangs. Her guild mark is located on the left side of her lower back and is bright magenta. She normally dresses in a feminine fashion and wears clothes that bring out her excellent figure, in varying hues of pink and black. She always wears a band or scarf around her neck, and arm sleeves. Personality Saeko is a sweet young woman, and she easily warms up to others. She has a very soft and kind demeanor and is easy to approach, as well as being someone who is easy to talk to. However, messing with those she is close to is a huge mistake. She will fight to protect those she loves with everything she's got and doesn't take lightly to those who do harm. History Saeko's parents are deceased so one of her spirits, acts like a mother figure to her, always protecting her, giving her advice, etc. Just before Saeko's mother died of old age she had given her the gate key, to keep her company. But what her mother didn't know is that the key happened to be cursed and filled with depression and sadness from the spirits terrible memories of her past. Just as Saeko opens the gate for the first time, she is knocked back onto the floor and black jagged markings appear on her neck. As they were summoned, they see Saeko paralyzed with pain and immediately blames herself. They then rush to Saeko's aid and prevents the curse from spreading more than it should, but the curse didn't go away, only retracting back onto her neck. They promised Saeko that they will get through this. And so as the months passed, the spirit and Saeko stumble across a guild named Koma Inu; a place where new starting out mages can call home. Saeko joins the guild, and awaits the many adventures she will go on. Synopsis New Home,new family and new beginnings Saila vs. Saeko Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit: Saeko's magic choice. She is able to summon various spirits from another dimension to assist her in fights. By calling the spirits name, and using its corresponding key, she is able to bring them into Earthland * --: Saeko summons a spirit from a cursed golden key with feminine features. She uses copy and illusion magic * Luke: Saeko summons a spirit from a silver key, appearing to be a young man with cat-like features. He is able to use Regulus magic, though is not an extremely strong spirit. * Andromeda: Saeko summons the 'chained woman' from a gold key, who is mature in appearance. She is able to use gravity magic. * Koguma: Saeko summons a small bear spirit from a silver key. It isn't very strong and has no notable magic. She uses is as a companion. * Nikolai: Saeko summons a small creature from a silver key that isn't useful in fights. It is used as a companion. * Apus: Saeko summons a bright red bird of paradise from a gold key. It utilizes assist magic. * Ursula: Saeko calls forth a spirit who looks similar to a bear from a gold key. She utilizes earth magic. Celestial Cross Fuse: A spell that Saeko enables to become one with her spirits, by using a special link she has between herself and the spirit. After she becomes in sync with whichever spirit she's summoned, Saeko and the spirit become one being. She is unable to use her own summoning magic though she gains the spirits' magic that she is fused with. She takes on the a different appearance based on each spirit. * --: When combined with the motherly spirit, Saeko takes on an appearance similar her own with pale highlights, though is attired in a white dress, with pink ribbons lacing her arms and up her legs. She adopts copy and illusion magic. * Andromeda: When combined with Andromeda, Saeko has her normal pink hair with green highlights tied into pigtails and wears a short pink kimono with white floral patterns and thigh high white socks. She can use gravity magic in this form * Apus: When combined with Apus, Saeko's hair becomes laced with red, and her half of her hair is tied up into loose pigtails with green bows. She wears a yellow bikini with a green feather on one side and the Koma Inu guild mark on the other, with a green skirt. She is able to use Assist magic. Zodiac Spirits Aquarius: Saeko is able to call forth the zodiac spirit, Aquarius, The Water Bearer, to help her in battles. A young woman, with dark blue wavy hair, is summoned who is able to control all and any water, as long as it's in its liquid form. •Water turrent/shoots multiple beams of water •Water whips/the target is whipped with slicing water •Water waves/throws waves of water at target￼ •Water tornado/makes a tornado out of water trapping multiple enemies •Whirpool/traps the enemy in swirling water￼ °Water body °Faster in water￼ Scorpio: Saeko is able to summon Scorpio, The Scorpion, to help her in battles. A pale girl, with short sandy hair, is summoned, who uses Sand-Make magic. •Sand-make wolf/makes a wolf out of sand •Sand-make￼ dome/covers an ally or multiple allies depending on how big the dome is •Sand-make spears/shoots out multiple spears made of sand °Sand body￼ °Quick reflexes Sagittarius: When summoned a beautiful girl with short pink hair wearing pigtails and carrying a bow appears •Love shot/Paralyzes the target •Triple shot/is able to duplicate arrows •Flame shot/shoots fire arrows °Sagittarius is able to combine her arrows °Fast shooter/Quick reflexes￼ Aries: TBA Forced Gate Closure: Saeko is able to force the gate of a spirit closed even without their explicit permission. Multiple Summonings: Saeko is able to summon several different spirits with little fatigue. Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Saeko is able to take hits blow for blow and receive little damage. Trivia Saeko's name means Serene Rose Saeko is a self-proclaimed great cook